The Section on Stroke Diagnostics and Therapeutics was established at the NINDS/NIH in mid-April, 1999. Therefore, there are no research accomplishments to list for the short period of time from 4/99-9/99. This time has been used to recruit staff, and establish a clinical care program for acute stroke at Suburban Hospital. - acute stroke diagnostics, acute stroke therapeutics, acute stroke neuroimaging - Human Subjects